


overstepped

by rainbeep



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, irey's high school boyfriend counts as a character right lol, rated t for language and implied violence, redpulse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbeep/pseuds/rainbeep
Summary: "I went too far. I got it, brat. You did, too. Go home before I shoot you, or do something else we'll regret." / jason threatens irey's boyfriend, and irey says something she regrets.





	overstepped

     “ _Hood_!”

     Her voice echoes between the towering apartment buildings, a rush of air following her appearance as she walks out between two of them. A cat sputters, hisses, and takes off running at the sudden enemy, not appreciating being startled - or the venom in the girl’s voice.

     “Damn it, _Hood_! I _know_  you’re out here!”

     “Settle down, will you?”

     She jerks around to spot him, and in an instant she is on the apartment roof with him, her stumble from running up the side almost too smooth to be noticed. Tight curls surround her face, and there’s something on her eyes that make them look sharper, more dangerous.

     “Did you tell Joey you’d kill him?”

     “I beg your pardon?” His drawl was enough to send her forward, jabbing a finger at his chest that he easily batted away.

     “You -” she said, her voice shaking, stepping forward until she couldn’t any further, “ - did you threaten my _boyfriend_  with bodily harm?”

     “Bitch, I might’ve. Why are you dating a _civilian_  anyway? That’s - “

      “You threatened my _boyfriend_ ,” she said, and the crack in her voice caused him to become silent. _Shit_. “And he just _stood me up_. I just spent all day getting ready for prom, after having to prove to my dad I wasn’t going to do anything _bad_  and weeks of extra patrol to _earn_  my dress, and - “

      _Shit_. That was what was up with her hair and her eyes. She was wearing shorts and a baggy Batman shirt, like she’d thrown them on to storm over here.

     “ - and he just _ghosted me_  because Red Hood threatened to, _and I quote_ , cut off his balls and _deep fry them_.”

     “Well, yeah,” he countered, opening his mouth to speak again.

     “ - no, _shut up!_ I just spent _hours_  waiting on him to show up all because you wanted to have a _pissing match_  over me.” Irey moved closer, chest on his stomach, and in another instance Jason might’ve teased their height difference. “He broke up with me over _text_ , and now he’s gonna tell everyone I’m your _bitch_ , or something.”

     “He didn’t _deserve_  you if he’s gonna do something like that, anyway, kiddo.”

     “ _You_ ,” she spat, static electricity filling the air, “do _not_  get to choose who I’m worthy of. I just wanted a _normal_  night doing _normal kid_  things, Jay. Why did you have to ruin that? Are you jealous? Did you _miss_ that when you died?"

     His jaw set. He watched her shoulders sink, hand falling off of his chest.

     "Go home, Impulse."

     "Jason -..."

     He moves before she can, and Irey was looking down the barrel of a gun in seconds.

     "You got your point across, kid. Go home."

     She had already looked defeated. But now she looked even more so, eyebrows furrowing over mismatched irises. "Jay, I hadn't meant -"

     "I went too far. I got it, brat. You did, too. Go home before I shoot you, or do something else we'll regret."

     "... I'm sorry," she said, earnest, eyes dancing to the roof. And like that she disappeared, causing Jason to sigh. His arm lowered.

     "Yeah. Me too, kid."


End file.
